A Light in the Dark
by naminestar
Summary: Namine's mental stability is worsening in her disfunctional family. With the treat of being sent to a mental institution and a divorse, will Roxas lose the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 1: A Spark in the night

Namine sat outside her house, it was nearing midnight and her parents where fighting yet again. Hoping to escape their shouts, she had slipped out into the night. Staring up at the moon she stood up and took a deep breath. Grabbing her bike from the side yard, the blonde began walking it to the road. Suddenly a light clicked on in the next door house. Pausing for a moment, Namine was contemplating what to do as a boy opened the front door and walked towards her. Both teens were in PJ bottoms, though Namine was wearing a white camisole, where as the boy had on no shirt.

"Are they fighting again?" the blonde boy asked searching Namine's eyes for the answer that was plain on her face.

"Yes," Namine answered, staring at the ground between their bare feet.

"Want to spend the night Nami?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know Roxas…your mom didn't like that much last time," Namine answered as she felt her face warming up.

"She's out of town and I doubt Ven cares," Roxas said taking her bike from her and leaning it against her white washed house, "You're sleeping over end of story."

Namine simply nodded to worn out to fight with her childhood friend. As he came back he took her hand in his and they headed for his front door. Roxas looked over his shoulder at her and gave her hand a tight squeeze. She glanced up and smiled at him, hoping that that was what he was searching for. It seemed to satisfy him, as he shut the door behind them an older looking Roxas walked out, clearly a senior or a young college guy.

"Rox," he said, "What did mom and dad say about bringing girls over?"

"That you need to keep your lower regions in your pants Ven," Roxas said with a smirk for his older brother, "Besides they let Nami sleep over all the time so get over it."

"Exactly it's not fair," Ven laughed, "Hey Nami."

"Hey Ven," Namine said.

"Sleeping in Rox's room?" he asked, ignoring Roxas's punch to his shoulder, "Or in mine?"

Namine shook her head and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear with her free hand, but before she could answer Roxas spoke, "Mine Ven. She's my friend god damn it. Keep your stuff to yourself. You wonder why Aqua doesn't hang around as much."

Ven laughed and messed with Roxas's cowlick hair before opening the front door, "House is yours. Have a great time. Later Nami."

Namine waved lightly before allowing Roxas to lead her up to his room. She'd been here enough to the point where it was just a routine for her now. Roxas let her get into the bed first, since his ground was way too messy for anyone to sleep on, and he climbed in after her.

"Roxas?" she asked turning to face him in the dark room.

"Yeah Nami?" he turned to face her as well.

"…What am I to you?" she asked, her thoughts running haywire.

"You're my best friend, Nami," he said with a grin, "That and so much more."

"More?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" he stopped speaking and scooted closer to her, planting his lips softly on her own.

Namine was in shock at that point, not knowing what to do; she closed her eyes and pressed her lips back against his. Roxas's arms wrapped around her when they pulled apart, smiling as she rested her head on his chest.

"I've wanted to do that since we started middle school," he said into her hair.

Namine blushed and wrapped her arms around his torso, "So have I."

Roxas's laugh rumbled in her ears, "Wow, I can't believe I waited till high school then."

She giggled and kissed his chest before yawning, "Yeah."

"Go to sleep, Namine," he said kissing the top of her head, "You're safe with me."

"I love you, Roxas," she mumbled in a half asleep state.

He was silent for a second before responding, "I love you too, Namine."

Both blondes went to sleep smiling, arms wrapped around each other as the light of the moon illuminated them through his bedroom window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fire in the Night

Cobalt eyes opened to the sunlight pouring in through the window. A groan escapes the blonde girl's lips as she rolls back into the guy sleeping next to her, his arm immediately swings over and bear hugs her to his chest. Struggling to breath, Namine pushes against Roxas's chest with a huff of air.

"Rox-as," she breaths against his chest, "You're crushing m-me."

Roxas mumbled in his sleep but released Namine. Smiling softly the girl kissed his cheek and climbed out of the bed. Carefully navigating her way to the closet, she opened the door and froze. Black greeted her from the walk in, looking around she spotted a flashlight and grabbed it. Turning it on she swallowed her fear and stepped inside.

Looking for a switch, Namine pressed herself up against the wall and looked around. Her eyes straining to see anything moving in the darkness.

"I-if anything is here…I'm not scared to fight," she said reaching out for the switch.

Thinking she saw something move in the dark, Namine screamed at the top of her lungs. In a fraction of a second Roxas was by her turning on the light with a flick of his wrist and pulling her close as she cried.

"Nami, what's wrong?" he asked trying to calm his girlfriend down as she cried and clung to him, "Nami?"

"I-i-it….something, I thought….I mean," she stammered into his chest, "Something m-moved."

"Nothing moved Namine I swear," he said rubbing her back softly, "Get changed into something of mine and I'll go make breakfast okay?"

Namine nodded as he pulled away from her kissing her forehead. When he left, she picked out one of his white jackets and pulled out a white and blue dress that she left over the last time they had spent the night. After getting dressed she bushed her hair back into a ponytail. Exiting the closet she clicked off the light and ran down stairs. Skidding to a stop in the kitchen, she tried to look calm, her adrenalin making her heart beat faster than normal. Roxas was talking to a woman with brown hair tied into a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"Roxas how many times did I tell you," she was saying, "You can't sleep in the same room let alone bed as Namine with no one home!"

"Mom calm down," Roxas said, "it's not like we did anything…"

"Roxas Alexander Dawen," she said putting her hands on her hips, "What did you do?"

Namine stepped out of the kitchen as Roxas answered, "I kissed her mom."

Namine slammed the door softly behind her as she ran back to her house. Pausing outside the door, she grabbed her flashlight off the deck and opened the door softly. The white house was dark, all the windows were blacked out using paint. There was no electricity in the house as she tried the lights.

'mom must have gotten mad again,' she thought with a sigh.

Turning on the flash light she swung it around, making sure nothing was hiding in the dark. Shaking she ran for the stair and didn't stop till she got to her room. Grabbing a lighter she lit all the candles in her small room and opened her window, sitting in the light and breathing hard. Nothing had gotten in, the shadows danced on her walls, scaring her but not coming into the sunlight. Writing a quick note she placed it on the wall and stood up. Running out again and grabbing her bike, she saw her brothers in the street tossing a baseball back and forth.

"Nami, where are you going?" her older brother Riku asked, Lea was just staring at her with an amused expression.

"Out," she answered jumping on her bike and peddling towards Kairi's house.

She spent the day there, allowing Kairi to gush about Sora and their dates. How they could go on double dates now that Namine and Roxas were finally together. Namine went home before sunset, terrified at the thought of the shadows catching her with no form of protection. It was already getting dark when she saw the flames engulfing her house.

A candle in her room had been the cause, she degraded herself for not putting them out when she left. Her mother, with her bug antenna like, blonde hair, was standing with her father, a tall, fiery, red head. They were screaming at each other as Roxas's mom tried to play median.

"Larxene I'm sure it was an accident," she said.

"No! That stupid pyro maniac was dumb enough to frigging leave a candle lit!" the blonde yelled.

"Areth just stay out of it!" the red head yelled back, "Not my fault my wife is a bitch!"

Namine stopped her bike and covered her ears. So loud, they were going to attract the shadows. Night was coming, Namine needed to find a safe place with a lot of light to keep the shadows at bay. She needed to tell her parents. Jumping off her bike she ran over to them.

"I left the candle lit!" she yelled, "I did it to protect my room!"

"Namine!" Roxas said running over to her and grabbing her shoulders, "what are you yelling about? It's not your fault."

"It is! The shadows were going to get it because of the dark…I had to light the candles or it wouldn't be safe!" she said.

"The girl is insane," Larxene said, "I told you Axel she needed to go to that hospital years ago, but no! 'She's our only girl you can't send her away!' BULL SHIT!"

"We are not sending her away!" Axel yelled back at his wife.

"THE SHADOWS ARE COMING!" Namine said on the verge of tears, "Please can we go inside? They'll attack!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, Roxas's gripped tightened onto Namine as her mother spoke the fatal words.

"She's leaving. Tomorrow."


End file.
